John Blackrose
Winnipeg, MB Canada |resides=Palo Alto, California |ring_names='John Blackrose' John Black Johnny rich |billed_height=6'3" |billed_weight=258 lbs |billed_from='Winnipeg, MB Canada' Toronto, ON Canada |trained_by=The spider dungeon Dusty Rhodes Nick densmore Austin Aries |debut=August 16, 2002 |retired= }} Jonathan richard Blackrose (born June 7th, 1980 age39) in Montreal Quebec , Canada is a French Canadian virtual wrestler, promoter, trainer, Business man, and road agent currently signed to ICONic Pro Wrestling, Pro Wrestling: OLYMPUS, and Wrestling EntertainmentDynastFederation, he is the owner and operator of both rising star wrestling and the blackrose academy . Blackrose also regularly competes internationally in countries such as Japan, Mexico, as well as on the American and Canadian independents. In wrestling, Blackrose is a five time World Champion, holding the DCA Championship, GCW World Heavyweight Championship, EDF Universal Heavyweight Championship, & URW Championship. Early Life Professional wrestling career Early Career 'New-WWE (2012 - 2013) ' It was announced on August 10th, 2012 that John Blackrose had finally come to an agreement with New-WWE over a contract and was officially signed to the roster. He is set to make his debut in the company following New-WWE WrestleMania VII as apart of the Season 7 roster. He made his debut on the Smackdown before New-WWE WrestleMania VII with a victory over Brent Harvanator. Over the course of Season 7, John Blackrose would spend most of his time floating about, competing against several different superstars, this was until he entered a feud with then New-WWE United States Champion Matt Eichorn, their feud would culminate at New-WWE Over the Edge in which he was unsuccessful in capturing the championship. Following this Blackrose would enter a feud with Antonio Cesaro, their feud included a 3 way dance with Danny Jackpot for the New-WWE Championship which both men where unsuccessful in capturing. Their feud would end on Raw episode 268 with Cesaro going over. After this, John was granted his release from his contract on April 12th, 2013. 'Elite Dynasty Federation (2012 - 2014)' Through a partnership with Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League, he would make his debut for EDF on EDF Livewire Episode 1 teaming with long time tag team partner Evan O'Shea as The Frontline, the would compete in the main event of the episode taking on the team of Danny Jackpot & Biff Andreas in a match to crown the first ever EDF Universal Tag Team Champions however they would come up short in the match, failing to capture the titles. Following this loss he would start up his singles career in the company, winning a spot in the Elimination Chamber match for the EDF Universal Heavyweight Championship at EDF Collision by defeating then champion Edward Cullen. At the event he would enter the chamber as the first combatant and go on to win the match by last eliminating Matt Eichorn (the final entrant into the match), successively winning the EDF Universal Heavyweight Championship in the process. Following the event Blackrose would defend the belt during EDFs Japan Tour (Competing as a heel due to his alignment in Japan at the time) and successfully defended the title every night of tour, his matches included a altercation with Akira Tozowa, Hiroshi Tanahashi, and a 45 minute steel cage match against Gage Kight. However on EDF Livewire episode 3 he would announce that he suffered a neck injury during the match (CAWfabe) and would have to vacant the championship do to it, he was then attached by Edward Cullen and carried off on a stretcher. He would return at EDF Leathel Lottery entering at #30, he would hit everyone in the match at the time: Lemarcus Carter, Hijo Del Reyes, & Edward Cullen with the Thorns Edge and would elimnate Hijo Del Reyes by hitting him with the Buck Kick, causing him to go over the top rope and to the floor below. Blackrose would then go on to try to eliminate Edward Cullen, however him (as well as Cullen) would be eliminated following Lemarcus Carter dropkicking them over the top rope, causing Carter to be named the winner of the first ever Leathel Lottery match and the new EDF Universal Heavyweight Championship, the next day following the event he would announce over twitter that he was cashing in his rematch clause for the EDF Universal Heavyweight Championship setting up a meeting between him and Lemarcus Carter for the championship at EDF Stairway to Heaven. The match however would never happen as EDF closed down it's doors in early 2013. On June 28th, 2014 Blackrose won the EDF Universal Heavyweight Championship from Lemarcus Carter at an IPW live event, this would mark Blackrose's second reign as champion, he would defend the belt independently up until January 1st, 2015 when he deactivated the championship. 'Destiny Championship Alliance (2014 - 2015)' John Blackrose made his DCA debut at DCA Gateway to Heaven as the mystery opponent of them champion Jacob Cross, Cross had already been attached by the masked man prior to the match and Blackrose made quick work of him to become the new DCA Champion. On the episode of DCA Takedown following the PPV, Blackrose revealed him self as the true leader of "The Change" and tossed away the old DCA Championship in favor of a new, redesigned one. He would go on to defend the championship against Jacob Cross at DCA All or Nothing winning due to interference, following the match he would be attacked by the returning Zack Stone. On June 18th 2014 DCA would go through a full company reboot, while he would not be striped of the DCA Championship, he would be placed in a steel cage match against Atlas Jones for the DCA Championship, the match would take place on Takedown 30 where Jones would go on to beat Blackrose and win the DCA Championship, due to a no rematch clause that DCA had put into effect following the reboot John would never face get another shot at the title. Over the next few months he would enter a feud with Zack Stone over the DCA championship, bringing his lawyers into the picture Blackrose would threaten to sue the company if he was not given his rematch, while Stone would claim that he is the rightful #1 contender, after multiple singles matches that would end in no winner the two would be placed into a feud with then DCA Destiny Champion Dante Styles, this would set up a three way dance at DCA Revelations: Last Rights for the DCA Destiny Championship. At DCA Revelations: Last Rights Blackrose would be attacked by Zack Stone prior to the match, making it a singles match in the processes, halfway through the match Blackrose returned to the ring to attack stone, only to be put through the guardrail after a brawl on the outside. Stone would go on to win the match pinning Styles after he was attacked by Stones girlfriend Amber Stevens. This would mark his last appearance for DCA as John's contract ran out following DCA Revelations: Last Rights and he refused to resign with the company, a few days after the event during an interview he stated his opinion on the event as well as DCA as a whole: 'ICONic Pro Wrestling (2013 - 2015)' John would make his debut for IPW on Stage 1 on The Road to Glory, he would be the 9th entrant in a 20 man over the top rope battle royal he would be eliminated 5th in the match by Dante Styles. At Stage 2 John would compete in a tag team match against Louden Styles and Tyler King, however his partner Lemarcus Carter would not show up to the match making it a handicap match and causing John to lose the match in the process. At Stage 3 John would compete in a 4 way match with Tyler King, Caylen Rogers, and Brent Harvanator, Harvanator would refuse to compete in the match, forfeiting his spot in the Road to Glory tournament, Caylen Rogers would go on to win the match. John would end up placing 15th out of 20 in the tournament, only scoring 2 points. At IPW The Long Walk john would compete in a 6 man over the top battle royal for a spot in the IPW Legendary Championship, the match also included Bryan Davis, Chris Corre, Trey Owens, Tyler King, & the eventual winner of the match Evan O'Shea. John would start a feud with the group Sacrament (Brent Delivine, Keith Conner, and Lemarcus Carter) and would team up with Smokey and Trey Owens to face them in a six man tag match at IPW’s first PPV Iconic Revolution, after both of his partners had been taken out by sacrament, Delivine would hit Blackrose with the faultline and pin him to give Sacrament the win, after the match Gage Grayson would call out Blackrose in a promo claiming he had “Embarrassed Canada” by losing the match. 'Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation (2015 - Present)' It was announced in May of 2015 that Blackrose had signed with WEDF as one of the trainers/producers for it's developmental territory NXT. Personal Life Blackrose is of French and German decent, he is ambidextrous (meaning he can write with both hands) but more prominently uses his left. Following his mother’s death in late 2006, he acquired an undisclosed portion of her net worth; while the exact amount has never been reviled he has stated that is was in the 9 digit area. In an interview that he took part of in late 2013, Blackrose came out as gay, he stated that while it was something that he has never hid from his friends and family, he felt that it was about time that he come out in public about it. Blackrose is currently in a relationship with Zack Cannon, current WEDF NXT senior referee. The two met back in 2002 at a training school in Philadelphia Pennsylvania. Blackrose currently resides in Palo Alto, California where he lives with his boyfriend Zack, his little sister Sara, and fellow wrestlers Evan O'Shea, and Michael Greengrich, he also operates a training school The Maple Leaf Academy (USA Branch) (Formerly The Blackrose Academy) out of Fremont, California. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'Powerbomb Lungblower' (2015 - Present) **The Thorns Edge (Elivated Side Slam) (2004 - 2015) **''The Blackrose Special'' (Gory Special) (2014 - Present) **'Canadian Crucifix' (Double under hook choke with body-scissors) (2004 - 2014) **CrossFace (2010 - 2012; Used as a regular move after that) *'Signature Moves' **''Suplex Backbreaker'' (2014 - Present) **''Springboard Rolling European Uppercut'' (2014 - Present) **''Buck Kick'' (Super Kick) (2004 - 2014) **Wrist–lock sit out side slam **Multiple Elbow Variations **Multiple Forearm Variations **Multiple Suplex Variations **Multiple Dropkick Variations **Vertebreaker **Package Piledriver (Independents & Internationally only) **Diving Elbow **Moonsault **Step Up Enzuigiri *'Entrance Themes' **Down ~ 311 (2004 - 2008, 2012)] **Terrible Lie ~ Nine Inch Nails (2005 ~ 2010)] **'Larger than Life ~ Backstreet Boys (Used while teaming with John Blackrose as "The Frontline" 2008 - Present)' **Monster ~ Paramore (2012 - 2014)] **Everyday is Exactly the Same ~ Nine Inch Nails (2014 - 2015)] **'Centuries ~ Fall Out Boy (2015 - Present)' Championships and Other Accomplishments: *'Destiny Championship Alliance' **DCA Championship (1 time) *'Elite Dynasty Federation' **EDF Universal Heavyweight Championship (2 time; Last) *'Generic Championship Wrestling' **GCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Something Cawful Awards' **Most Underrated CAW (2012) *'Ultimate Reckless Wrestling' **URW Championship (1 time) **King of Reckoning 2011 Category:New-WWE Alumni Category:IPW Category:CAW Category:Blackrose Academy Category:CAW Veteran Category:Pro Wrestling: Olympus Category:Trainers Category:WEDF Category:Original Category:LGBT Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Raw